i dont like different FRERARD
by mexonodismite
Summary: frerard highschool AU. frank and gerard meet because gerards being a creep and watching frank and frank confronts him by getting him off in the bathroom HAS NASTIES IN IT K


*franks POV*

i wake up at 6:00 AM every morning. boring. same thing every day, same time, same place. i hate that word. "same". i like different, i like weird things.

yet im still stuck here with the SAME boring routine. i grab my bag and head out the door, because of course im already dressed. i never change my clothes. i live in a shitty apartment in a shitty town, i never get any sleep, and don't have time to change clothes. i even sleep in my shoes.

its an hour walk to my stupid highschool in Bellville. i don't even know why i still go to school, because its pretty obvious my mom doesn't care about my education. or me, for that matter. she blows her cigarette smoke in my face when she talks to me, if shes not drunk or passed out on the couch. when she does talk, its all yelling. shes kind of broken since my dad left her, but im glad he left. he was awful, beating my mom, and even me sometimes. im rarely home in the summer, and im so glad that this is the last week of school.

i put in my headphones, blasting the misfits as loud as my headphones will go. i don't like other noise when im walking.

as i walk on the side of my street, a car passes by, rolling down the window. i read the kids lips screaming "faggot" and laughing as he throws a half-empty water bottle at me.

i shrug it off.

when i get to school, i put my bag in my locker, and fix my raggedy hair that i pretty much refuse to brush.

i feel eyes burning into me. i look around to see some kid staring at me, long black hair covering most of his face, one golden hazel eye staring me in the eye. his cheeks turn pink and he looks at his shoes, then walks fast to whatever class he had.

_well fuck,___i think to myself. _no ones that creepy...somethings off about that kid. _i don't want him to keep watching me, that's for sure.

i idle through my first two classes, chipping my nail black nail polish off a little bit, biting my nails and not absorbing a word the teacher was saying.

i go to lunch, still thinking about tat weird kid looking at me. my eyes search through the cafeteria, scanning for the black haired boy.

suddenly, i find my target. once again, his eyes are on me. this time he takes a minute to realize i noticed him staring, again blushing and looking away, now down at a piece of paper.

his hand is flying fast on the sketchbook, scribbling lines in swift, skilled fashion. im too far away to see what it is.

i sit down next to my friends ray and mikey. "shit dude," i say to ray, who smells terribly of weed. "you gonna share or what?"

"uh..." ray is clearly baked out of his mind. my eyes glance to mikey, who seems even more farther out.

"are you shitting me," i laugh a little and nudge mikey. "im taking some of that. i know you got some on you, toro!"

ray laughs and tosses me a little plastic bag with around 5 grams in it. "take it dude. i stole like 8 ounces from Urie. he probably gonna come beat my ass."

mikey laughs even harder, eyes watering.

"i fuckin' love you two," i giggle and stuff it in my pocket.

the next classes fly by, and i walk home with ray and mikey. "hey frank, lets go use some of that 5g." mikey points towards the old wood bridge we have to cross, right by the woods. no one ever goes here, so its our little smoke spot.

"ight," i say, jumping over the ledge to land on the gravel below, and sitting in my usual spot, back against the cement poles used to keep the bridge up, supporting it. theres a little river running under the bridge, and its really pretty, covered in bright green ferns and bushes and a few flowers, and a weeping willow tree right on the side of the bridge where we smoke.

"get the fucking weed out, asshole," ray says, shoving me.

"shit. sorry."

"oh," mikey says with a smirk, reaching into his big jacket, "i brought this." he pulls out a bottle of rum and tosses it to frank.

"fuck yea..."

...

i wake up face down on the sidewalk in front of a house blaring music. its really dark out, like 4AM probably.

i check my phone, its about 2AM. "well shit," i whisper to myself.

whos house was this anyway? i stand up, my head throbbing as i walk to the door, pounding as hard as a physically can.

the door swings open to reveal a skinny tall kid with long black hair dangling in his face...its that kid that was staring at me all fucking day!

"um youre back," he says shyly. "you left like three hours ago and just kinda passed out out there..." he was hiding behind his hair, face a dark shade of pink.

"yea..i don't remember a thing. last thing i knew was i was passing around a joint and drinking with Toro and Way."

"with..toro and..who?" he looked shocked.

"WAY. mikey way? you know him or something?" i look past the kid. "he in there?"

the boy looks at me with wide, and quite pretty, eyes. "mikey..is my brother."

"_youre_ gerard? that older brother Way talks about too much?" i smack a hand to my face. of course that's him! mikeys only got one brother.

"i...guess so. i didn't know he talked about me i just..." he was very quiet.

i pull him outside and slam the door shut. he looks terrified. "i couldn't hear you."

"oh." he looked at his feet.

"yea. so what were you saying?"

"it was..nothing...i tend to ramble..." he was avoiding eye contact at all costs, even when i move closer to try and look him in the eye.

"why were you staring at me today? and how come i never saw you at Pancy High before?"

he looks at me dead in the eyes, and runs back inside slamming the door.

this wasn't even their house dammit! i have no idea where i am and its probably like 3AM by now.

i walk around the house trying to find a back door or something, but i find something even better; a group of kids puff-puff-passing.

"let me in on this," i say, sitting down next to a kid with pink-ish blue-y hair and taking the joint.

...

the next morning i catch a ride to school with that blue-y haired douchebag.

i try to ignore the feeling in the back of my head while i was stared at by mikeys older brother every time i was in the same room with him. mostly at lunch it was the worst.

theres 2 days left of school, and after lunch it's a free day, to catch up on any work (pretty much goof off in the school anywhere you want).

since mikey and toro skipped, mikey to probably go fuck Alicia and toro to get drunk and high with some seniors, im alone. i put in my headphones and close my eyes, ready for school to be over.

minutes later, i get that watched feeling again, but even stronger. i open my eyes to see gerard staring at me, hands flying across the paper with a pencil. we hold eye contact for what feels like forever, and i realize how beautiful this older boy is.

"i..." gerard breaks the silence. he had stopped drawing by now.

i stand up, gerard following. "i can explain," gerard says, letting his hair fall back over his eyes. "youre just so beautiful...i wanted to draw you and..i...i..." his face was blushing hard right now, and i felt mine was too.

"its okay, gerard." i never break my gaze away from his captivating eyes.

before i could even think, my lips were pressed against his and im shoving the two of us into a nearby bathroom.

i don't even bother to go into a stall, smashing our mouths together once more. his hands travel up my sides, tangling his perfect hands in my ragged hair, slipping his tongue in my mouth.

after his tongue explores my mouth i break the kiss, dropping down to my knees.

"f-frank" gerard barely gets the words out.

"shut up and just trust me," i unzip his skinny jeans, noticing his obvious hard-on. i smile to myself, and pull down his jeans and boxers just enough to get his whole thing out and its huge.

"you don't have to," gerard chokes out.

"i said shut up!" i start stroking the base and slowly lick my way up the shaft of his dick. i swirl my tongue around the head and then take as much of it as i can in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down pretty fast.

gerard has a death grip on my hair, and i have to take my arm and hold his hips down to stop him from thrusting, but i fail.

he fucks my mouth and i gag a little, feeling my pants getting tighter around my dick. i hear a moan escape gerards mouth and its so fucking_ hot._ i start to palm my own erection through my jeans and gerard pulls out right before he comes, jerking off a few times before exploding all over my face. i come in my boxers right after, just seeing it making me lose it.

"fuck frank..." gerard has his pants back up and slides down the grimy wall of the shitty highschool bathroom.

"fuck is right," i say back, kinda out of breath.

suddenly the bathroom door swings open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

its that kid that called me a faggot the other day. wiping the jizz off my face, i stand up.

"got an issue, douchebag?"

"yea i got an issue! in the fucking bathroom, not even in a stall.." the kid gags and runs over to sink. he doesn't throw up, though. i grab him by the hair, yanking hi up and shoving my tongue in his mouth.

"deal with it you little prick," i whisper into his ear, practically throwing him across the bathroom. he gives a horrified look then runs out.

"youre such a fucking weirdo, frank." gerard is behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"i don't like normal. i like different," i say, turning around and kissing him again roughly, pulling on his hair, this time shoving us into a stall.


End file.
